


Spurred to Wakefulness

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can only have one's bed disturbed so many times before one notices -- even if you happen to be nearly a millennium dead and gone.  </p>
<p>Takes place in a slightly-left-of-canonical take on the Saint Seiya universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurred to Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, monologuing_

Someone called to me, unknowing and unwittingly,  
and now here I am awake, dead and awake, with this small body  
nestled amongst my dry bones, with my hair a curling pillow  
while he hides from my many-times successor --

A Saint, fleeing from a Saint? Why is this? It's not something  
that I saw, while I was alive (though the small things  
would pass me by, thanks be to the Lady for that blessing),  
so who is this? Who are you, hiding in my stone bed?

No; I do know you, don't I. A swift fatal barb, golden and dark,  
an Arrow to bring the She-Archer down, guided by   
a shadowed hand that cast the Mountain into darkness  
for ten and three. And then She reigns a triad.

What brought you so far up the Holy Mount? I feel  
the touch of Golden work on you -- the blood-gold touch   
of we Scorpion. But Silver you remain, even if barbs  
call to barbs. And if you're Silver still, then what is it?

... This is not the first time we've met, unknowing as you are;  
whether knowledge from a half-sleep or an echo of futures  
once seen, I can't be certain, but it hardly matters. You feel  
safe here, with me, and I'll make truth of that frail belief.

I think the time for sleep has finally passed me by, and now  
I'll see in truth what I saw in that inner half-light, what must  
be centuries past. My successor is a good man, if not   
without his flaws; but I will be what he cannot be for you.


End file.
